The Animal
by Scarlette.Memories
Summary: A songfic to The Animal by Disturbed. What happened the first night Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail were together for a full moon. Mild Slash


The Animal

Summary: A songfic to The Animal by Disturbed. What happened the first night Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail were together for a full moon. Mild Slash

A/N: Hey guys, new story. Gotta love how I listen to music and boom, inspiration. Anyways. Review please :)

"Guys, what are you doing. You know its the full moon. I'm going down to the shrieking shack right now. You can't follow me." I shake my head and feel the moons pull at me, knowing its getting close. Its only seven, but I feel the pull all day. Its hard to escape.

"Remus, we found a way to help."I shake my head.

"Sirius, you of all people should know..." And I'm cut off at the sight of my best friend and lover turning into a grim. "wha... Sirius, that's illegal!" I snap, my prefect persona slipping into place. But inside I'm smiling. He went through all this trouble for me.

"James, Peter and I... We wanted to help. And the only way we could, was as an animal. And Viola. We're all Animagi, We can help now. Come on lets go. Time for an adventure." And I look out the window to where Sirius is pointing. There is the most beautiful stag I've ever seen standing at the edge of the forest.

"who.." I let the question hang.

"James." Sirius pulls me towards the shrieking shack. Lets go.

"Thank you. I don't... You shouldn't have, but thanks." I plant a small kiss upon his lips and let him pull me towards my jail for the night.

I can feel the animal inside  
>My resolve is weakening<br>Pounding at the doors of my mind  
>It's nearly overpowering<br>I cannot begin to describe  
>The hunger that I feel again<br>Run if you intend to survive  
>For the beast is coming to life<br>Taking form in the glimmer in this tainted moonlight  
>Death approaches on this night<p>

"Its time" out of respect they all turn away, changing into their animal counterparts. And I feel my resolve shattering. They shouldn't be here. We don't know if this will work. What if I kill them? There have been no studies on whether or not this will work. I look at them in panic. They need to run, or they won't survive. I feel it in my very soul.

For the animal's soul is mine  
>We will be completed right before your eyes<br>I have no control this time  
>And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight<p>

I let my control be over powered. I had no way to let them know. My body twisted and broke, forming the shape of a werewolf. And my soul and the wolfs fights for dominance. And in this night, they combine. I have no more control. I'm gonna kill my best friend. My Lover. My brother. And Peter. Oh God. What Have I Done.

I can hear it calling again  
>The primal need is filling me<br>Changes are about to begin  
>And now my blood is boiling<br>I can see the fear in your eyes  
>But you can't bring yourself to scream<br>Time to shed the mortal disguise  
>For the beast is coming to life<br>Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight  
>Death approaches on this night<p>

The anaimalistic instinct comes over me and I attack the dog. My best friend. I can't stop it. We fight for dominance. I will win. Finally Sirius figures out whats going on. He goes submissive. The wolf is happy. The others show signs of submissiveness as well. Good. I watch all this happening. And suddenly I smell human. I look over there is Peter. The human in me panics but can't so anything. I see the fear in all of their eyes. But I can't control the wolf. He leaps off of Sirius and stalks after the human, the blood lust forming.

For the animal's soul is mine  
>We will be completed right before your eyes<br>I have no control this time  
>And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight<p>

Peter begs with the wolf. "Remus, its me." Its your friend. I know this. But the wolf doesn't. And it won't stop. My mind is screaming to stop. I fight to no avail. And I know, I'm gonna kill a friend to night. Peter runs, he doesn't change back into a rat, and I don't understand. The wolf doesn't care.

We begin the hunt and I  
>Feel the power course, as the creatures take flight<br>For the kill is close and I will be satisfied  
>For the smell of fear tonight<br>Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied  
>You're mine<p>

I chase after Peter, the adrenaline is kicking in. My wolf is having the time of its life. The hunt has begun. And the human shall loose. I close in on Peter he has no where to go. Mine the wolf thinks.

For the animal's soul is mine  
>We will be completed right before your eyes<br>I have no control this time  
>And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight<p>

I pin him down going in for the kill. And there comes the dog and stag. James and Sirius. I scream with delight in my head, but also fear. How will they stop me. And Sirius drags Peter down the tunnel. I try to chase them. James uses his horns to throw me back. The wolf is angered. So am I. How dare you stop my kill. How dare you put yourself in danger. We continue the fight and the scent of human is long gone. Sirius comes back. I don't see peter. Oh God. What Have I done. We wrestle for a while, until the wolf has forgotten about the human. We go to sleep and the boys sneak up to the castle. I wake up in the Hospital Wing. And my friends are there. Peter included. "Never again." I say. They don't argue, but I see the fight in their eyes. This isn't over. 


End file.
